


Captive Audience

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Cuckolding, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: His breaths were coming in shallow stuttered gasps as his friend pressed into him and spread him open on two thick lubed up fingers. Finally, after one particularly pathetic whimper from across the room, Suga dragged his eyes over to Daichi.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580755
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Captive Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompt is cuckolding, brought to you by *established relationship* DaiSuga + Asahi
> 
> I usually include elements of consent giving in my pieces, but this one is a shorty. Please assume everyone involve has consented prior to the scene. 
> 
> Safe, sane, consensual babes. We love to see it ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> **CW: story features trans male Suga, and does use some AFAB terms.**

Suga was still wearing Daichi’s t-shirt. It brushed the tops of his thighs and hung off one shoulder, exposing the pale line of his throat that had been marred with slowly darkening marks. He let his head fall back onto Asahi’s shoulder as Asahi held him up against his chest and mouthed along his neck, gently coaxing his knees further apart and rucking the hem of the shirt up far enough to show off his dripping cunt. 

His breaths were coming in shallow stuttered gasps as his friend pressed into him and spread him open on two thick lubed up fingers. Finally, after one particularly pathetic whimper from across the room, Suga dragged his eyes over to Daichi. 

He was a gorgeous wreck. All but forgotten in the corner. Suga hadn’t touched him or even looked in his direction since leaving him stuffed with a vibrating plug and strapped to the chair at the bedside, wrists and ankles tied down tight. Instead he’d focused all his attention on putting on a good show for his boyfriend, arching his back and huffing sweet pleading little moans into the humid air as Asahi licked into his folds and worked his thick fingers over Suga’s swollen cock until he was crying out for real, thighs shaking and squeezing around Asahi’s ears. 

Daichi’s eyes were lidded and glazed over with need. Before Suga brought Asahi into the bedroom, he had tied Daichi down and fingered him open. While he did, he whispered into his ear all the filthy things he wanted Asahi to do to him right there in their bed. All the ways he wanted Asahi to make him come, screaming his name while he shook and squeezed around his fat cock. All while Daichi watched. 

“Koushi,” Daichi had moaned breathlessly. 

“I know, Dai. If you’re patient, I’ll let you clean me up after he’s marked me inside and out.” Daichi had whined, but he couldn’t hide the way his cock twitched against his belly. 

The blush that had colored his cheeks then had now spread half way down his chest. He huffed and groaned desperate sounds around the ball gag that Suga had pressed between his lips as he rocked his hips over the plug and struggled against the restraints. His poor cock was flushed red and had to have ached as it bobbed and leaked against his stomach. It looked like he wouldn’t last much longer. Suga wondered if he could come like that—bound, and plugged, and untouched with frustrated tears slipping down his cheeks while another man fucked Sugawara into the mattress.

He wanted to find out. 

“Come here, Suga,” Asahi said, pulling his attention back as he guided the blunt head of his cock against his slicked entrance. “Let’s show Daichi what he’s missing out on.”


End file.
